yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Stand for Friendship
A Stand for Friendship is the twenty-first episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna and her friends discovered that the Fearsome Crooks, the Sons of Garmadon, Chairface and Stoolface Chippendale got loose from jail and gathered all the villains who're enemies of the Tick and company, they must stand for friendship. With the help of the Justice Squad, the Tick, Arthur, American Maid, Die Fledermaus, Sewer Urchin, the Civic Minded Five, the Street Sharks, the Extreme Dinosaurs, the Road Rovers, and the rest of the Superheros from the city, Yuna and her friends must stop the villains before they stealing the Journals and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds. One night/At the Golden Oaks Library/Personal training with Philoctetes One night, Princess Yuna and her friends were having their personal training with Philoctetes, also known as Phil the Golden Oaks Library just before they got ready for bed. The Jailbreak of the Villains/An evil plan about the Journals Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks and the Sons of Garmadon had a jailbreaked as they regroup. So, they make an evil plan about the 13 Journals within their grasp and rule the universe. The discovery of the Villains' plan for the Journals/Getting help from the Justice Squad Then, Yuna and her friends arrived at the City where they discovered the villains, General Parvo, Groomer, Dr. Luther Paradigm, a.k.a. Iguanoid, Slobster, Slash, Killamari, Repteel, Shrimp Louie, Tentakill, the Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor, Professor Chromedome, Baron Violent, El Seed, the Bee Twins, the Breadmaster, Buttery Pat, Thrakkorzog, Mr. Mental, Pineapple Pokopo, the Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight, the Idea Men, Venus, Milo, the Terror, Stalingrad, Tunn-La, Human Ton and Handy, the Angry Red Herring, Whirling Scottish Devil, Octo Paganini, the Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy, and the Swiss were gathered to gather by the Fearsome Crooks along with Chairface and Stoolface Chippendale. With no time to waste, Yuna and her friends had to get help from any superhero in the city along with the Justice Squad. The Tick, Arthur, American Maid, and their commrads/The Chippendales' arrival Later, Yuna and her friends got the Justice Squad to help. With no moment to loose, the Tick, Arthur, American Maid, Die Fledermaus, Sewer Urchin, Caped Crusading Chameleon, Big Shot, Human Bullet, Fire Me Boy, the Civic-Minded Five: Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet, and Feral Boy, Plunger Man, Russian Beard, the Blowfish Avenger, Bi-Polar Bear, Captain Lemming, Mighty Agrippa, Jet Valkyrie, Fishboy, Éclair, Blitzen, Bud Frontier, Proto Clown, Uncle Creamy, Mr. Exciting, Gesundheit, Sarcastro, the Flying Squirrel, and Baby Boomerangatuang came to help as well. Suddenly, the Chippendales arrived along with their gang of villains and the Fearsome Crooks. Battling and racing against the villains/The victory for Yuna and her friends Yuna was up against Chairface and Stoolface, the rest of the superheroes along with the Street Sharks, the Extreme Dinosaurs, and the Road Rovers fought off the rest of the villains. After a long battle, Yuna and her friends had a victory and the villains were throne in jail. At last, they all celebrated Yuna and her friends for being the most heroic team ever. Trivia *This episode marks the first ever appearance of the Tick, Arthur, American Maid, their friends, Sons of Garmadon (Lord Garmadon, Mr. E, Killow, Ultra Violet, Luke Cunningham, Chopper Maroon, Mohawk, and Colossi), Chairface and Stoolface Chippendale, the rest of the Tick's enemies. *Princess Yuna and her friends will discover the villains' escape and the plan for the Journals. *The Justice Squad, the Street Sharks, the Extreme Dinosaurs, the Road Rovers, the Tick, Arthur and American Maid will help Yuna and her friends for a Stand for Friendship, racing and defeating the villains. *The Fearsome Crooks will escape from Jail, recruit Chairface, Stoolface, their gang, and Sons of Garmadon and plans to the Journals (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13). *Yuna and her friends will use Ultimate Shacktron to take down Colossi. *K.I.T.T. will transforms into Ecto-88 and Princess Solarna will drive him in order to help Yuna, her friends, the Justice Squad, the Street Sharks, the Extreme Dinosaurs, the Road Rovers, the Tick, Arthur and American Maid to race against the villains and defeat them. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *A Stand for Friendship (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225